Jorish Ipod Challenge
by WrestlingGamer2012
Summary: iopd challenge with couple Jorish ONESHOTS!
1. Chapter 1

**This is an ipod shuffle challenge!! you have to put your ipod on shuffle and make 10 one shots for 10 differents songs using one couple. I choose the couple john cena/trish stratus.**

**Hope you enjoy this is very difficult fyi!! I own nothing!!**

**Breakeven – script**

John stares out into the night sky knowing it's really over. He has really lost the love of his life to some other man. He doesn't know what to do anymore. He can't get her out of his head. He now relized he loved her and he has to see her. So John goes to her house two knows and she answers shocked at who she sees.

"John what are you doing here? If Randy finds out he'll kill you." she said

"Trish I can't do this anymore I can't live without you I need you back I love you." John says.

Trish looks up at the man she used to love in shock and replies, "John I can't do this Randy and I are happy, we're engaged. I can't just leave him. I can't break his heart like that."

John slowly turns and walks away relizing his life will never be the same. The day he lost Trish was the day he lost a part of him.

2.**Nobody but me – Blake Shelton**

Trish is in the outside the women's locker room stretching when she notices the group of guys gawking at her.She proceeds on stretching waiting on her boyfriend on 1 year John Cena to come escort her to the ring for her match. All of the sudden she notices all the guys expressions turn sour, she smiles to her self knowing John must be there. She stands up and is greeted by his lips. He says, "You ready for your match baby?"

"Yea let's go."

Then head to Trish's match for the women's title vs Mickie James. After the match, Trish one of coarse John gets into the ring to celebrate with his girlfriend. Well when Trish turns around to John he's down on one knee and says, "Trish Stratus will you be my wife? I see how all these other guys look at you and I couldn't bear to know that I let you go. I know it's taken me so long to do this but I don't want you loving nobody but me."

Trish has tears falling down her face at this point and she answers, "Yes of coarse I'll marry you John."

He picks her up and kisses her passionately and then the walk out of the ring.

** 3. Ocean Avenue – YellowCard**

John and Trish were deep in love through their teenage years. They were the perfect couple. Everyone just knew they would grow up together and get married. That was until the day Trish's dad got a new job in New York. They left the next week forcing Trish to leave behind her home and the love of her life, but John promised her they would be together again, some way or some how. It was about 10 years later when that faithful day came. John was in graduate school in New York as was Trish. John's friend Randy was throwing this huge party and he told his girlfriend Stacy to bring all of her friends. So Stacy invited Trish. Well Trish shows up at the party and is talking to Stacy. When John spots her he almost passes out. He does the only thing that comes to mind he runs over and scoops her up and kisses her passionately. Trish is in shock until she reconizes the lips and she kisses back. After they pull away John say, "Sorry it took me ten years. I couldn't resist kissing you again."

Trish smiles, "It was totally worth it."

** 4. hell yeah – rev theory**

John cena sits alone in a cafe drink some coffee when out of the corner of his eye he catches this hott brunette, Trish Stratus, walk in. He smiles to him self as she passes up all the other guys and walks to his table. She grabs something he wasn't sure what but she keeps on walking. After she leaves he notices his keys are missing and he sees her take of in his car so he jumps up and stills the cooks car to chase after her. He catches her a pins her in this old gas station she goes inside and he follows and well the rest is a mystery....

Just kidding John goes inside to find her. She is sitting at this old desk when he walks in she smiles suductively at him and says, "You want them come get them."

He smiles back as she puts his keys down her shirt, "Gladly" he says. And in the end they make love to each other.

** 5.I walk alone – saliva**

John cena was the top wrestler at Raw and current WWE champion. No one could touch him and every diva wanted him, but he only had is eyes on one diva. He walked alone for as long as he could. He fought any one who got in his way until he could finally make his move on Trish. He smiled seeing she was alone when he walked up "Hey Trish" He said as she Turned to face him with a smile, "Hey John."

"So Trish i've been meanig to ask **you ** something. Do you want be my girlfriend?"

"Ummm sure John id love to be your gf."

And from then one John Cena Protected and loved Trish and Beat anyone who had anything to say.

** 6. Best Days of Your life – Kellie Pickler**

John and Trish were deep in love until the night he cheated on her with Torrie Wilson.

Now John's see how much of a mistake he made when Torrie becomes really annyoning and naggy. SO John dumps her to go back to Trish but When he does all Trish can say to him is, "your life with me was a fairytale love until you threw away us and it's just to bad you had the best days of your life."

So John goes back to Torrie unhappy they get married while Trish moves on with her life without John.

**Lips like Morphine – Kill Hannah**

John had dated many girls but he had never truly found the spark we has looking for in a girlfriend. That was until the day he met her. From the moment he first laid his eyes on her he knew this was the girl he had waited all his life for. John stares at her in amazement as she walks up to him and says, "John look I know you've been with a lot of girls but you'll forget all of them when you become mine."

John smiles at her and says, "Oh really? So Trish Stratus wants a piece of the champ? Well I think I can arrange that."

John pulls her in and as they kiss John finds the spark he's been looking for and right then and there he knows she's the one.

** – Seether**

John loved Trish very much but he never could find the right words to tell her, but he knew he had to do it soon or she would be gone for good. Trish was getting tired of waiting around for John. She knew he loved her but he never told her. Trish had been through so much pain and heart break in the past she didn't know if she could wait any longer. So John thought about it all night and he knew what he had to do. So he had Lillian call Trish down to the ring after Raw that night and John came down a few moments later. She looked at him in cofusion thinking _what's going on here is John really about to finally tell me how he feels?_

John says, "Trish I know I don't tell you often enough how much you mean to me and I know your way to good for me but baby I couldn't go one day without your smile or the way you laugh. I love you so much. I don't know what I did to deserve some one as amazing as you but I thank God every day I did. So Trish Stratus I have been dieing to ask you this one small question." He gets down on one knee and pulls out a little black box and opens it up for her to see the engagement ring inside. "Will you marry me?"

Trish is in tears not knowing what to think of all she does is nod as John slides the ring on her finger and kiss her passionately.

**Good Girls Go Bad – Cobra Starship Feat. Leighton Meester**

Trish was a good girl and John was a bad boy. She liked him, he couldn't resist her. Everyone told her he was trouble but she didn't care she had to meet him. But she wasn't as innocent as he thought, she walked right over to him and said, "You wanna dance?"

He replied, "aren't you scared of what your friends gonna say?"

"i don't care now you coming or you gonna make me dance by myself"

He smiled and they headed to the dance floor and they started dancing dirty but Trish didn't miss a beat. And from then on John and Trish were inseperable.

**I Just Call You mine -Martina Mcbride**

John Cena The WWE Champion was one of the most amazing guy's youd ever meet but he was Trish Stratus boyfriend. Trish felt so lucky to have John every girl wanted him and every guy wanted to be him, but that's now why she loved him. She loved him because he was always there for her and he loved her no matter what and he was such a sweet heart. He was too good for her and she felt selfish for having him but she couldn't help it she had to be with him. She couldn't live without him. She loved him and he loved her. And that's all that mattered.

**Well that's it so if you read this you have to do it good luck can't wait to see your challenge.:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay guys so I decided to redo my old iPod challenge. So here it is couple is again John/Trish. I am going to leave my old one on here. Please review!:)**

True By Ryan Cabera

John watches as Trish walks backstage after her match. John goes to talk to Trish as he sees Jericho walk up to her. "Hey baby great match."

"Thanks chris." she replies and kisses him genitally. Johns music hits and he walks past them to his match it's a hard fought match and John wins. But the only thing he can think about is Trish and Jericho together. So after his match he heads to Trish's locker room. He knocks three times and Trish is at the door. "John hey what's up?"

"Hey Trish sorry to bother you but I really need to talk to you."

"Okay why you need."

John takes a deep breath and begins, "Trish I love you. I've always loved you. I know my timing is horrible but I can't stand seeing you with that jerk. He's not right for you. I am. Trish please be my girl. I never know what to say when your a round that's why I never said anything before but seeing you two together. I just couldn't take it." Johns then interrupted by Chris holler at Trish, "Baby who is it? Come on I need you." before Trish can say anything. John says, "Sorry I interrupted you guys I should be going." Trish looks back at chris and yells for John to wait but he keeps walking. Trish leaves Jericho and heads to the locker room John's sharing with Randy. She busts in "John."

"Trish he left already." Randy says

"Where did he go?"

"All I know is he said he needed to get out of here."

Trish runs outside to the parking lot. To see John putting his things in his car. "John wait." she screams and when he looks up she runs over to him. "Trish it's okay I understand. We're just friends but I cant see you two together. I promise ill be okay."

"John no Chris and I are over. I love you. I've been waiting all my life to cross this line to the only thing that's true. And that with you John Cena. I want to be with you." John scoops her up and kisses her passionately. They then leave the arena happy. both knowing that this will last forever.

I gotta see – Jason Aldean.

John Cena is heading home finally from a long week of shows for Smackdown. He's headed home to his beautiful girlfriend Trish. She's on Raw so they hardly ever get any time together. John is speeding down the highway when he flashes back to the last time they were together. Trish is sitting on their front porch in his old chain gang jersey with a glass of ice tea and her bare feet. John starts speeding because he can't wait to get to her. He wishes he was there already. As he hits the city limit he gets a smile on his face and he speeds a little more. He turns down their road right on time. As He pulls in the drive way he see her waiting on him. He parks his car and walks up to her. Immediately taking her in his arms. And they both get to spend long awaited time together.

– Taylor Swift

Trish is sitting in her hotel room thinking about how her and John met. They were in college. Trish walked into the dinner with Amy and Ashley the first time she saw him. He was waiting tables. He came over to take their orders, "Hello My names John what can I get for you?" Trish was immediately in love with this man. She didn't even know him yet but she knew she wanted to. So before they left Trish slipped John her number. She snaps out of her flashback back when her husband comes in and wraps his arms around her as they lie down on the bed. "Hey beautiful. What you thinking?"

"Just remembering how we met."

He smiles and says, "Yea we did have a pretty crazy life."

"Yea but your the best thing that's ever been mine you know that John."

"Absolutely. Your the best thing that's ever been mine Trish." He then kisses her Genitally. And they drift off to sleep.

, we're going down – Fall out boy.

He was the new guy to Raw and he was very different. He wore jerseys and chains. He wasn't your traditional Wrestler. She was Beautiful and at the top of her game. Everyone loves this blonde haired Canadian. Everyone loved her. Everyone hated him. They were a very unlikely pair. But fate had other things in mind. They met on accident. He was walking down the hallway toward his locker room listening to his iPod not paying attention as was she. They collided and they're iPod speakers got in twined. "My bad I was watching where I was going." He says.

She smiles and says, "I wasn't either so its just as much my fault. Hey your new here right?"

"Yea the names John. Nice to meet you."

"Here's your headphones back John." She says getting them untangled. "By the way I'm Trish."

"Well Trish where you headed?" "Just back to my locker room."

"Mine if I walk you?"

"Not at all." John walks her to her locker room door where Adam(Edge) is waiting on her. "Well Catch you later Trish." John says walking off. "Bye."she replies as Adam comes up. "Why the hell were you with that loser?" He ask angrily. "Johns and really nice guy you don't know him so don't talk about him like that." she says back. "okay sorry why don't you just go inside I'll meet you in there." Adam then walks to catch up with John. "Hey Gangsta wanna be. Stay away from her if you know what's good for you. Or else." John laughs and says, "Yea sure you will pal and as far as I know this is a free country she can see me if she wants."

The next week Johns waiting on Trish outside but she never shows ,he thinks well maybe she's not into me after all. He goes into his locker room yanking off his chains and tearing them apart as he packs his bags to leave. When Trish walks in. "Hey." john looks up and says, "Hey." Trish walks over and hugs him and says, "Sorry I wasn't sooner Ashley said you were waiting on me. John you're different for other guys that I've liked. I don't want to blow this." He smiles and says, "Well lets get outta here then." and they leave the arena hand and hand. John and Trish go on several dates and become really close. Adam gets anger grows until he can't handle it any more. He goes after John one night when him and Trish are leaving. But John takes him down. He finally comes to realize Trish loves John and John loves Trish and he lets them be together.

boy- Avril lavigne.

He was bad boy. She was a good girl. He loved her, she screechy loved him as well. He best friends hated him. So when John asked her out. Torrie said sorry. 5 years later she was sitting home alone. She sees John on MTV rapping. She buys tickets to his show. She goes back stage after the show. She walks up to him. "John wow you rocked out there. You've changed so much since we last saw each other."

"Thanks Torrie it's definitely been a while." John smiles that signature smile. "So how have you been?"

"Okay I guess." She says. John smiles and say. "Well I guess you can tell i've been great."

"Yea I'm happy for you. But John I made a huge mistake long ago. I should have told you then but I love you." About this time, John's Fiance walks up. She smiles and says, "Hey baby. Who's this?"

"Hey. Torrie this is my Fiance Trish." She stares at them both in shock. John pulls Trish in and kisses her passionately. Torrie realizes she's lost John for good. So she leaves. John and Trish get married and have the perfect life.

like glue- Sugarland.

John and Trish had been dating for 5 years. Everyone said that they wouldn't make it. Everyone said they'd fail. Trish starts to believe them when John and her have a huge fight. She leaves and goes to her best friend and only one who's believed in them Ashley's house. John cools down and realized what just happened so he rushes to Ashley. She answers the door. "Took you long enough. She upstairs. Go get your girl." John walks in and says, "Thanks Ashley." He runs up stairs and knock genitally. Trish dries her sobbing enough to say, "Who's there." John walks when but says nothing. When Trish looks up to see him through her tear soaked eyes she says, "What do you want." John says one word. "You."

He walks over and kneels beside her. "Trish I'm sorry. I love you. I should have let you tell your side of the story. Come on baby. Please don't cry. I love you to much to sit her and let you cry." Trish looks up. "John you can't just come in after every fight and expect me to forgive you immediately. I mean you really hurt me and I understand your sorry but I don't know maybe everyone was right. We're not meant to be." John places his hand in his pockets and says, "If you believe that then I guess I shouldn't have gotten this then." he pulls out a diamond engagement ring. "Trish you can't let one silly fight change how you feel about me. I love you with all of my heart. And don't know what I'll do without you. Please please forgive me and be my wife."

She is silent for a long moment. She then sobs harder. John takes it as a know and starts to get up. Trish grabs his hand. "John of coarse I'll marry you. I love you. I'm sorry. I guess we're just stuck like glue."

John smiles and says, "Forever, Stuck like glue."

a girl – Keith Urban

John Cena has had enough. His relationship with Mickie ended very badly and he was scared by it but now he's ready to move on. So he goes out with his best friends. They head to club Enoch. John notices her almost immediately she's out on the dance floor so he goes over and begins to dance with her. "Hey I'm John. You move really well."

"I'm Trish and I could say the same for you John."

"So Trish you single?"

"Yepp."

"Excellent me to." John and Trish for a while until he gets tired. Then he whispers in her ear. "Wanna get out of here?"

"What you got in mind?"

"Lets take a walk." John and Trish go walking under the moon light and find they have a lot in common. John then looks down at Trish and scoops her up and kisses her. She gladly returns the kiss. They both then get what they wanted and live happily ever after. (I know it's short and cheesy sorry.)

you I will – Teddy Geiger.

John is on the street corner singing for spare change when he notice Trish and her friends walk up. He smile at her and she stops to listen to him. Then her boyfriend Ron calls, "Trish baby lets go." She smiles sweetly and leaves. John smile and waves. So a few nights later. Trish and her friends head to a party she walks in with Ron and while their talking with their friends John walks past them. Ron looks at him and laughs as he walks past. John heads up to where the band is at and he starts to sing. "If I could tape the lights in the mall and create a moon yea I would, shout out your name so it echoes in every room yea, that's wht I do to get to you. I'm gonna munster every once of confidence I have cannonball into the water..." John continues to sing and Trish notices he singing and staring at her so she leaves her boyfriend and grabs onto this random guy and pushes him and her into the pool. John watches with amusement until Trish comes up and smiles and winks at him. So he quits singing sheds his Jacket and dives in. She goes under and they begin to kiss. They pull apart when they come up and smile at each other then kiss again. Trish and John then go back to his place where he plays the song for her and they fall asleep together.

second ride – Jake Owen

Trish Stratus walks into the bar, and everyone turns to stare at her. But she catches the guy of on guy in particular John Cena. She walks over and sits beside him. He says, "Hey girl what's your name haven't I seen you before? I recognized them dark brown eyes when you danced across the floor. Are you alone or are you with some one?" she said, "As I matter of fact I'm not." and that's when it all began he took her hand and they headed toward the parking lot. She said, "Hey boy do you mind taking me home tonight cause I haven't ever seen a wrestler with such a sweet ride." John helps her in and they head toward the hotel. He smiles as he starts the car, "Hold on tight beautiful." they make it back to the hotel and he walks her to her room. She invites him in. He sits on the couch she sits beside him and puts his arm around her shoulder and he smiles says, "What you wanna do?" She smiles and says, "It really doesn't matter just as long as I'm with you." They then begin to make out and eventually make love.

if – creed

John and Trish had been friends for soo long but John had always wanted more. He just never knew how to tell her. He's thought long and hard about it and decided to tell her. He walks to her locker room and knocks twice Trish tells him to come in. John smiles and says, "Trish I need to talk to you. I don't know how to tell you this but I... love you. I always have. I know you might not feel the same but I can go on thinking what if? So I had to tell you. Patricia Ann Stragias I love you."

Trish is in shock but suddenly finds herself doing something she thought she'd never do in a million years... making out with John Cena. They break apart and Trish Says, "I love you to." John and Trish continue to make out and John never again worries about what if.

yes Juliet – we the kings.

Trish's dad hated her boyfriend John and forbid them to see each other. But Trish loved John to much to leave him. So they planned to run away together. So John pulled up in her drive way one night around midnight and Trish ran to his car. They drove away together. Her parents searched for her but never found her. Her and John got to be together and lived happily after.

**Okay guys so some of these sucked my favorites are probably Sugar we're going down and true. Well tell me what you think. And if you read this your tagged so you should go do your own iPod shuffle challenge.**


End file.
